Pirates of the Carribean:At Worlds End
by Lily on the Pond
Summary: Just so you all know, I made this before I even saw the trailer, so Worlds End is an island. Its Sparrabeth, so if you don't like it, DONT'T READ IT! R&R please!


**Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End**

_**Chapter 1: Finding Jack**_

The sun was just setting over the horizon, with a cool gust of wind to follow. Elizabeth Swan was at the wheel of the **Secret**, just staring into space. "Elizabeth" Will shouted. "Dinner is ready". With that statement he slammed the door behind him. "I'll be there in a few minutes," she shouted to the door. Angry tears welled up in her eyes. Will had been ignoring her ever since they left Tia Dalma's to go to World's End and find Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth went to the side of the ship and looked out into the horizon. "Where are you now Jack?" she asked to herself. Suddenly, she was on the **Black Pearl** again. Then Elizabeth saw herself walk up to Jack. "Thank you Jack" she said. Jack turned towards the other Elizabeth. "We're not out of it yet, love." He replied. The other Elizabeth shrugged. "You came back. I always knew you were a good man" And with that she kissed him. "Elizabeth!" Will yelled. Elizabeth came out of her daydream. "OK, OK I'm coming!" she yelled back. Will slammed the door again and Elizabeth sighed. Suddenly, Elizabeth saw it: The Flying Dutchman. Next to the island called World's End.

_**Chapter 2: Into the forest**_

Elizabeth rushed into the dining room. "Goodness child, what has gottin' into ye?" asked Tia Dalma. "The Flying Dutchman. Just off the coast of World's End" Elizabeth answered breathlessly. Mr. Gibbs stood up immediately. "OK everybody we're all goin' to go onto that island whether anybody likes it or not. But everybody goes with a gun." Gibbs said forcefully. "If anybody's be findin' Jack, just shoot into the air and the rest of us will come and get ye" With that he sorted them all into groups. Will with the newly resurrected Captain Barbossa, Mr. Cotton and Mr. Gibbs. Elizabeth with Tia Dalma and Marty as group number two. "Will, Barbossa, Cotton and I will stay in the shore and and fight Davy Jones' crew" Mr. Gibbs said. "Tia, Miss Elizabeth and Marty will go and find Jack. An' remember: You get lost, you get left." "Awww, I feel so special" Elizabeth muttered. "Be grateful it ain't you fightin' Davy Jones' crew" Barbossa growled. "You'd be dead within the minute" Elizabeth snarled at that comment.

A few minutes later Elizabeth and her group had managed to get into the safety of the forest. Marty went ahead while Elizabeth and Tia started talking to one another. "You don't think Jack will be hurt do you?" Elizabeth asked anxiously. "If he does, I have a remedy for that" Tia replied comfortingly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine". With those words of comfort, Elizabeth proceeded into the forest.

**_Chapter 3: The Second Kiss_**

Elizabeth was on the **Black Pearl** again. She saw herself walk up to Jack. "Thank you Jack" she said. Jack turned towards the other Elizabeth. "We're not out of it yet, love." He replied. The other Elizabeth shrugged. "You came back. I always knew you were a good man" And she kissed him. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by two loud screams. "Tia! Marty!" Elizabeth yelled into the dimness, panic taking over her. "There is nothin' ye can do for them now, luv. Davy Jones must've taken them hostage," A voice said. Elizabeth spun around to face the man she had never thought she would see again. "Jack!" she breathed. Jack looked around at their surroundings. "Look's like there's nothin' for you to chain me to. Haha!" "You know why I did it Jack" Elizabeth answered crossly. Finally giving up she asked. "What will make you forgive me?" Jack thought a moment and then said, with a cocky grin. "Persuade me" Elizabeth thought for a moment and then she kissed him full on the lips. To both of them they both tasted like the sea…and rum. But Elizabeth also had a tasted of peppermint. All of a sudden Elizabeth started to moan with desire and they broke free. "Not anymore until we get back love." Jack said smoothly. "How long has it been Lizzie?" "A long time" answered Elizabeth. Jack took the gun and fired it into the air.

_**Chapter 4: Jealousy**_

When the crew (minus Tia and Marty) came back onto the **Secret**, Elizabeth tended to Jack's wounds and then the party started. Will didn't attend the party, which was probably a good thing as Elizabeth was so happy she drunk eight bottles of rum and fainted. Just as Jack was carrying her to his bed (he would sleep in the spare hammock for the night) Will came out of the weapon room. " Get your filthy pirate hands off her Jack" he said angrily. Jack looked surprised. Then he growled, " Liz got drunk. What am I supposed to do? Leave her with the crew?" "You should have let me take her to my room. (The weapon room). And how did she get drunk? You wanted to get her into your bed." There was a pause and then Jack said, with a slight smirk. "William Turner, you're jealous. Good night." And he carried Elizabeth to the captains quarters. Will was about to follow him when a someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't" was all Gibbs said before returning to the party. Will followed his advice and returned to the weapon room.

_**Chapter 5: The Fight**_

The next morning when Elizabeth woke up she didn't know where she was. "Jack!" she shouted. Then she locked her eyes on something familiar…Jack's compass. Elizabeth then realised she was in the captains quarters. She crept over to Jack's compass and opened it. Just then Jack and Will came in. they held their breaths as Elizabeth studied the compass. The needle stopped and Elizabeth looked up. "Who does it point to Liz?" Jack asked. "I love you Jack" Elizabeth replied smoothly. Then Will exploded. "How could you Elizabeth?! After all we've been through and you decide to go off with that idiot? He's a pirate for god's sake! And I never said anything about the kiss you two had on the **Pearl** either!" Elizabeth looked stunned for a moment and then shouted back "He's damn well better than you! Have you ever thought about it? When you push me by constantly asking me to marry you?!" Jack stepped forward "You two please stop it! I don't want to have Elizabeth upset or two members of my crew not bein' able to work together!" Elizabeth yelled "You stay out of this Jack!" and Will shouted "Do you think I give a damn if Elizabeth gets upset?! And I'm not part of your stupid crew either!" The fight lasted for the rest of the day and night which ended in Will losing his voice, Elizabeth crying (Will broke her nose) and Jack taking her to his bed (again). Jack was about to go to his hammock when Elizabeth whispered "Don't leave me Jack". So he layed down next to her.

**_Chapter 6: In Bed With A Pirate!_**

Jack layed on the bed with Elizabeth, hardly breathing. " Please hold me Jack" Elizabeth whimpered. Jack did so without hesitation. "How's ye nose luv?" he asked. "What do you think?" she replied, a tear falling down her cheek. Jack kissed the tear away, but as he drew back, more tears started to fall. " 'Lizabeth…Lizzie, please don't cry" he whispered worryingly. "I can't help it Jack. I love you but Will loves me and I didn't want to break his heart but I ended up doing so. I wish I wasn't such a man murderer" at this Jack chuckled. "Ye ain't a man murderer Liz. And that's not ladylike either" his chuckles becoming laughter as Elizabeth poked her tongue out. "Mr. Sparrow, I do believe you owed me more kisses" Elizabeth said shyly. "I do believe your right, Miss Swan" Jack replied, the passion in his eyes showing clearly. Jack kissed her passionately as Elizabeth tangled her hands up in his hair. Then he started to nibble at her neck and she whimpered with desire. Suddenly she pulled away. "What are we going to do about Tia and Marty?" she asked curiously. Jack chuckled "You and your curiosity" he said. "We'll go find Jones in the mornin' and get them back. Savvy?" "Aye Captain" replied Elizabeth. " There's my good pirate lass" Jack said, surprised at her use of words. Elizabeth replied by kissing him again. "Did you know that my past was terrible Liz?" Jack asked. "No" Elizabeth replied, not sure why he was telling her this. "Well it was; but now I've put it behind me" "Good, because your future is looking rather bright," she smiled, kissing him.  
"Is that so?" he asked. Seeing her nod he added, "So are you a fortune teller now?" She giggled and kissed him playfully. "It's not hard to see into your future." She leaned close to his ear. "After all; I'm part of it," she whispered, kissing behind his ear, passion and laughter dancing in her eyes. "You do have a point," he grinned, kissing her again, a little more aggressively this time. He pushed her back onto the pillows, running his hands under her shirt as he kissed down to her neck. Elizabeth stopped keeping track of how long she'd been kissing Jack; she knew they'd been at it for a couple hours at least, when Jack pulled away and looked in her eyes. "I love you, Elizabeth Swan" he said, grinning. "And I love you, Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth replied, also smiling.


End file.
